


The Fall

by SeasonalTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Incest Play, Other, Reader-Insert, The terms are gendered but technically reader is gender neutral, This wouldn't leave me alone it's just a short thing, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: It was not as if you had no choice in the situation.  If anything, you were compliant in such debauchery even if you could not admit it to yourself.  It was wrong in every sense of the word, yet that was probably what made it all the more enticing whenever those words left Yan Qing’s mouth.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prays my one friend who really likes Yan Qing never finds this (you know who you are). Just turning my own culture into debauchery move along.

It was not as if you had no choice in the situation.  If anything, you were compliant in such debauchery even if you could not admit it to yourself.  It was wrong in every sense of the word, yet that was probably what made it all the more enticing whenever those words left Yan Qing’s mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, showing only me those sorts of expressions,” he crooned, nuzzling against your neck.

“Y-Yan…!” you tried to voice your own bliss, but could barely form a word.

“Ah, ah, what are you supposed to call me?” the Assassin chided before slowing the speed of his hips as punishment.

A heady whine left you at the diminishing pleasure.  You hated how much control he had over you, but your body writhed in ecstasy the more forceful he was.  Such a contradiction you always found yourself to be.

“Please, m-more…  _ Gege _ …” you whimpered, hands covering your eyes in embarrassment.

That wide, sometimes twisted grin of Yan Qing’s lit his face.  A husky laugh passed his lips before he resumed a brutal pace to your glee.

“That’s it.  Such a good  _ Meimei _ ,” he teased you before a grunt left him and his hips stuttered. “Did you just get tighter?  See? You do like it when I call you that.”

You wanted to argue that it was not true.  You hated taking part in something so sick a fantasy, yet the heat in your gut was undeniable.  The way it festered and bloomed rapidly every time he called that damn nickname. All that left you, however, was a gasp of pleasure and needy pants.  Your hands scratched at his tattooed back through his long hair. At any other time, the silky strands were soothing to run your hands through, but at that moment you wanted to rip them out in defiance.  Tugging at them lamely was the best you could manage, though.

Another chuckle left Yan Qing as he nipped at sucked at your collar bone. “So feisty,  _ Meimei _ , but also so tight and accepting of my cock, isn’t that right?”

Not even letting you answer, the Servant made sure to deepen his thrusts roughly and make you cry out.  You wanted to tell him to stop with that sort of play, really you did. The way it made your blood boil and your skin prickle was not right.  He was not right. Still, you could not voice a single complaint as your nerves sang in bliss and your mouth only moved to ask the Assassin for a kiss.  He complied swiftly, peppering your lips with soft pecks until you pulled at his hair to keep him in place for a proper liplock. His tongue wrote letters of his love along your own and you swallowed the twisted lines willingly.

Even as you approached the end and could regain autonomy, you knew you would take whatever he gave you without question.  The same cycle of denial and euphoria would repeat itself just like how Yan Qing had you wrapped around his finger.

And you were willingly along for the ride.


End file.
